Psychic Reflection
Pathokinesis, commonly referred as Advanced Empathy,'' is the ability to manipulate the emotions of others. It is related to and can evolve from the power of Empathy, and has proved itself to be an extremely strong and versatile power. It's one of the strongest offensive power possessed by the Charmed Ones. Control over the power It is activated with a mental command fueled by anger, while pointing out your hand or placing your hands near or at each temple of another person's head. This is the most common way to use the power. You can also create balls of emotions and throw them. One with the power of Astral Projection and Empathy, can project their astral-self into another persons body and force them to feel the emotions they are feeling. As shown by Phoebe, who quickly learned to master and use it effectively, this formidable power is easy to use and control. Forms of Emotion Manipulation GirlsSpell22.jpg Emotionspell1.jpg Emotionspell.jpg Piperfearful.jpg FearlessSpell.jpg Empathyemotionsphoebepaige.jpg Goddesselder4.jpg Though there are many ways to use this power, some methods have been shown to vastly surpass others in power. However, almost all these methods have one similarity: they can be lethal, and capable of vanquishing - if not severely incapacitating - even magical beings thought impossible to be defeated or destroyed. Alter Emotions The ability to change a person's emotion into another, or to lessen the effects of an existing emotion. However, you have to constantly monitor the person, as you will need to keep the new emotion in check or it will continuously increase and eventually overwhelm the person. Spells can be used to accomplish this. Releasing Repression This is the ability to tap into other people repressed emotions and absord it, freeing up the suppressed emotion, causing them to act out the emotion, usually in violence. As witnessed in the season 7 episodes, The Bare Witch Project Someone with this ability can cause riots. It is channeled through the hands, the effect creates a bright red glow. It is one of the strongest aspects of this power. However, it is also a power in it's own right. It can be used on the most powerful beings in the world. Project Emotions This is the ability to project your own or other people emotions onto another being. Forcing a person to experience massive amounts of emotions at once will almost certainly result in their death, as it will overwhelm them and literally tear them apart, killing them.As witnessed in the season 3 episodes, Primrose Empath As there is no limit to the number of emotions you can project at once, the result will be just as deadly as when you simultaneously project and magnify emotions. Rage Projection This is the ability to enrage others by magnifying their preexisting anger, until they commit an act of violence after which the rage leaves them. When you wants to enrage someone, you simply create a red orb-like ball of emotion and throw it at your target. It will enrage your target with one hit. As witnessed in the season 3 episodes, Power Outage As an emotion-based power, it is lethal. It is one of the most useful aspects of this power. However, it's also a power in its own right. Fear Projection This is the ability to read, manipulate, as well as create Illusions based on a person's fear. You can choose which fears to manipulate and will have complete control over the illusions you have created. This is very lethal, as it's used to literally scare others to death. This power can also be used to access other powers. As witnessed in the season 5 episodes, Sympathy for the Demon It is one of the strongest aspects of this power. However, it's also a power in its own right. Magnify Emotions This is the ability to increase one or all emotions and use it to either knock out your opponents by incapacitating them or even killing them. It is channeled through the hands, the effect creates a golden energy sparks that resembles gold lightning bolts. Phoebe used it to incapacitate Neena, who was the most dangerous and formidable foe, the Charmed Ones had ever faced.As witnessed in the season 9 episodes, The Charmed Offensive It is one of the strongest aspects. Fear Amplification This is the ability to read a person's greatest fears and magnify it until they die of the fear. You will also be able to prey on a person's fear by whispering to them, tampering with their mental states. It can be blocked if a person overcomes their fears.As witnessed in the season 8 episodes, Still Charmed and Kicking It is channeled through the hands, the effect creates a bright red glow. It is a limited aspect of this power. However, it is a power in its own right. Project and Magnify Emotions This is the ability to project an magnify emotions at the same time. You create an use a powerful psychic blast to attack a persons mind, causing it to flood with their reflected emotions, overloading their brains with memories. It will either kill or incapacitate them, as neither humans nor demons can handle a massive onslaught of emotions all at once. As witnessed in the season 2 episodes, Morality Bites It is channeled through the hands, the effect creates blue energy sparks that resembles Lightning bolts. It's one of the strongest aspects of this power. History In 2001, Prue destroyed a thought-unstoppable demon named Vinceres, when she temporarily, accidentally gained the power of Empathy. She accomplished this feat by projecting emotions, by projecting herself into Vinceres's body and forcing him to feel all of the emotions that she had been experiencing. The emotional baggage overwhelmed him and literally tore him apart, vanquishing him.''As witnessed in the season 3 episode "Primrose Empath". In an alternate future of 2009, Phoebe used this ability to murder Cal Greene, the baseball player, as revenge for him killing one of her closest friends. She snuck behind Cal and placed her hands at each side of his head. As she used this power, they levitated, and little sparks and energy bolts emanated from her hands into Cal's head, killing him upon impact. It was originally thought that Phoebe's method of killing Cal had been a form of Electro-Mental Ignition, until Phoebe realized how she really killed him.As witnessed in the season 2 episode "Morality Bites". In 2008, Phoebe received this power and found out that Cal Greene was dating Mika, she become increasingly worried that the events she witnessed in the future 2009 would come true. Later, she found out that Elise was the friend that Cal had brutalised. She wanted to kill him, wanted to manipulate his emotions and force him to feel the pain of his victims. However, Piper calmed her down in time, and she and her sisters used another legal way to punish Cal for his crimes.As witnessed in the season 9 comic "Morality Bites Back". She later used this power on Neena, who was trying to destroy the world. She used the power to magnify Neena's emotions, which caused sparks to fly from her hands an into Neena's head. The blast wasn't powerful enough to vanquish Neena, but fortunately, the blast was powerful enough to incapacitate her for a short while. She then explained to her sisters that she had also felt compassion, and wasn't sure if she could use those emotion against her.As witnessed in the season 9 comic "The Charmed Offensive ". Notes * So far Phoebe has never used her Pathokinesis on demons. Only humans and witches. * Pathokinesis is referred as 'Advanced Empathy' by fans. * Empaths have been seen with a limited form of this ability: able to manipulate the emotions they are channelling. The full form of Pathokinesis would allow a user to completely alter a person’s emotional state. * Phoebe's Pathokinesis power was revealed to be truly potent. While she could not vanquish Neena with her power, she was still able to incapacitate her long enough for her and her sisters to get a spell off. * Pathokinesis acts in a similar way like Rage Projection and Fear Amplification. * Besides their own emotions, the advanced form of this power can make a killer feel the pain of his victims. Furies have been known to do something similar. * Another aspect of Pathokinesis is the ability to negate or suppress emotions. This ability can prevent magical beings from using their powers. * Phoebe is the only known person to possess Pathokinesis. However, when Prue incorrectly received the power of empathy, she was able to manipulate it to her advantage by getting her astral form to possess the demon Vinceres and killing him by forcing him to feel the weight of the world's emotions. * This power can be used to augment the power of another person, basically giving them a power boost. However, the person would have to be mentally strong to embrace the emotions being projected onto them and still be able to use their enhanced powers. * Phoebe as also been shown displaying this power in an advert and on a Charmed Comic cover. The first was a promotional advert for the comics and the second was on the actually comic where she gained the power. * As useful and desirable as this power is, its possessor still has to use it with great caution, given that there were emotions that can be used to one's advantage, and emotions that cannot be used to help, and that the overwhelming onslaught of emotions one forces upon their opponents can also injure them as well. References Category:Powers